


Of Knights and Aliens and Prompts

by wolf3223



Series: Of Knights and Aliens [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'll add more tags as i go, Jealous! Maggie, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: After Of Knights and Aliens ended, I asked for Supergirl prompts and here they are! Anyone's welcome to message me or comment with more and I'll write it when I have time! You don't have to have read Of Knights and Aliens to read and understand this!





	1. Jealous Maggie 1 (Sanvers)

"I just had this random idea (as a one-shot or something). What if before Maggie and Alex are engaged, someone from outside, a warrior or prince/princess, whatever came to the Danvers Kingdom to court Alex to marry her. Obviously it wouldn't happen, I'm just a sucker for jealous Maggie and a lil bit of drama with a happy ending." - Willow on ao3

Alex is asleep in Maggie's arms when there's a knock at the door. They wake up quickly but blink slowly as their sleep-addled brains process the noise.

"Sir Alex?" A voice comes through the door. It's familiar enough that Alex relaxes back into her girlfriend's arms, probably one of the guards that she hasn't gotten to work with yet to improve their skills. 

"Yes?" She answers as Maggie's arms tighten around her. 

"Her Majesty wanted me to inform you that there is someone arriving around midday that would like to meet you."

"Meet me?" Alex murmurs in confusion to herself before responding. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You know where the meeting will occur. Good day, Sir."

There's a moment of quiet where Alex can hear the guard walking away.

"Do we have to get up?" Maggie asks, giving her girlfriend an adorable sleepy smile.

"No. No, we have a little bit of time." Alex answers, smiling back. 

Maggie's face lights up and Alex melts at the sight of it, falling in love with her girlfriend and those dimples a little bit more.

***

Once Maggie and Alex gather the willpower to leave their bed, they get dressed and head to the throne room. 

"Alex, Maggie," Eliza greets her daughter and her daughter's girlfriend warmly. "I had some food prepared. Feel free to eat while I talk."

Alex nods. "Thank you. Do you have much information about this person coming to visit me?"

"I know a little, yes. Her name is Siobhan Smythe She is... misguided in her reason for coming here. Perhaps misinformed would be a better term." Eliza sighs and rubs her face. "She has powers, not like Kara, but like a human who gains powers. She calls herself the Silver Banshee."

"I'm guessing her powers have something to do with screaming, then." Maggie says as she grabs a piece of bacon from Alex's plate. Alex pouts at her but lets her have it.

"Yes. It's a family curse of some kind. She can be dangerous, but she's become a good soldier. She's smart and knows how to use her powers to her advantage." Eliza explains.

"So why is she here? Does she want me to train her to become a knight?" Alex asks, taking a sip of her water.

"She's hoping to marry you."

Alex spits the water she was drinking right back out into the glass. She wipes her lips with a napkin almost absentmindedly, looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"She wants to what?" 

"Her family is fairly influential and now that people know you like women, girls have been coming out of the woodwork to court you. I've managed to stop all of them so far from contacting you, but Siobhan is frustratingly persistent. I wasn't certain if you would want me to tell her you're taken, I didn't want to tell her that without your permission." Eliza sighs and rubs the bridge of her nose between two of her fingers like she's trying to massage out a headache.

"Gods. Alright, I'll talk to her." Alex sighs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to talk to her?" There's a fire in Maggie's eyes that Alex hasn't seen before.

Alex gives her girlfriend a soft smile and squeezes her hand gently. "No, I think it should be me. But I'll let you know if I need anything or if I want you to talk to her. Okay?"

Maggie purses her lips but nods, understanding. "Okay. And you'll let me know if she tries to do something stupid?" 

"Of course."

"Where do you want to have the meeting, Alex?" Eliza asks.

"The throne room seems to formal, like I'm entertaining her notion of... courting me." Alex grimaces at the thought of anyone but Maggie doing that. "How about one of the private meeting rooms?"

Maggie's lip twitches down briefly at the thought of her girlfriend alone in a small meeting room with some woman who thinks she can rush in and sweep her off her feet. She's not worried about Alex doing anything, of course. She trusts her girlfriend with every fiber of her being. It's this new girl that she doesn't trust at all. And she knows that if this Siobhan tries anything with Alex, Maggie should worry about Siobhan's safety. Alex can more than take care of herself, and Maggie knows that if she tries anything knowing that Alex has a girlfriend, that Maggie won't hesitate to break her nose.

"Alright. I'll send her to the second meeting room once she arrives, which should be in a couple hours. You girls enjoy your breakfast and do whatever you need to. I'm sorry I wasn't able to deter her." Eliza's lips purse and Alex can see guilt in her mother's eyes.

Alex sets down her half eaten bacon strip and walks over to her mother, pulling her into a hug that Eliza returns enthusiastically.

"I know you did your best, Mom. You don't need to be sorry." Alex says softly to her, giving her a gentle squeeze before letting go. 

Eliza gives her daughter a proud smile and kisses the side of her forehead before stepping back to look at paperwork while Alex and Maggie finish eating. She acts like she isn't looking when Maggie gives Alex a loving kiss before Alex heads to the meeting room. 

Maggie watches her girlfriend go and Eliza stands up, quietly moving over to stand next to her. "Perhaps training with the guards will take your mind off it."

Maggie jumps. "Gods, I didn't hear you approach. But yeah, that's a good idea. It probably won't work, but I can at least try."

"She'll know where to find you when this is all over. Alex will be okay."

"I am pretty predictable. And I know she'll be okay," Maggie sighs. "I just wish this didn't have to happen." Maggie takes in a breath and gives Eliza a warm smile, but it doesn't quite have the same dimple depth as usual. "Thank you for everything. Alex and I will come find you to tell you what happened after she comes and gets me."

"I would expect nothing less. Go have fun beating up my guards."

Maggie chuckles and gives a little wave before turning around and heading towards the courtyard to train and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter! This prompt will have maybe one or two more? Let me know if you guys have any prompts and I'll add them to the list! Thank you all for reading and for your amazing comments! Stay awesome!


	2. Jealous Maggie 2 (Sanvers)

Alex heads to the meeting room, deciding to just head there early so she can figure out what to say. She closes the door quietly behind her and sigh softly in the mainly empty room. She purses her lips and starts to pace, trying to think of how she could talk to this Siobhan.

It doesn't feel like it's too much later when there's a knock at the door, but when Alex looks at the time, over an hour has passed.

A voice filters through the door. "Sir Alex? I have a Siobhan Smythe here to see you."

There's a different voice that Alex hears as whoever it is huffs, sounding unhappy with something.

"Come in," Alex says in her best put-together voice. She's an agent of the DEO, this should be no sweat.

The door opens as the guard holds it open for this Siobhan. The woman that stands before Alex has what looks like white or gray hair with streaks of a dark brown or black. Her eyes are a light green, almost blending in with the whites of her eyes. Her overall aesthetic is definitely cool, but honestly the eyes are kind of creepy. She has makeup on, like she's trying to impress everyone she comes across. If Alex didn't already love Maggie, she would probably be intrigued by this Siobhan.

There's a smile that's really more of a smirk playing on Siobhan's lips as she steps into the room, ignoring the guard completely as her attention focuses solely on Alex. Her hips sway exaggeratedly as she walks like she's trying to draw Alex's attention to them. The guard closes the door behind her, giving a respectful nod to Alex as it shuts. Alex makes sure to give him a nod back before turning to Siobhan, who's a lot closer than she had realized. Her training means she does not flinch or automatically step away from her.

Siobhan extends her hand in the limited space between them with that cocky grin and Alex takes it after a pause. They shake hands and Alex can feel the strength behind Siobhan's grip.

"Sir Alex Danvers," Siobhan practically purrs. "It's wonderful to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Alex says, trying to sound as formal as she can. She lets go of Siobhan and sits down at the table. "My mom said you had something you wanted to talk about? Something you wanted to talk about with me specifically?"

"Yes, there is." Siobhan doesn't look put off by Alex's response as she sits in the chair closest to Alex. "It's not business so much as pleasure."

Alex does her best to seem confused as she leans back in her chair. "Alright. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I don't know if you've heard of me. I'm not a princess, and I'm certainly not a knight. I know a lot about you, Sir Alex Danvers, and I've wanted to meet you for some time now." There's some honesty in her voice but Alex can tell she's also trying to butter her up. "I was hoping to get to know you better. You know, in person." She gives a little shrug that's somewhat charming as she gives Alex a warmer smile.

"You came all this way for that?" Alex asks. "I have to admit, that's kind of flattering. You seem like a busy person."

"Never too busy for a new... connection." There's an eyebrow raise and a semi-seductive look aimed at Alex at the end of that sentence that makes Alex more uncomfortable than anything, as Maggie's in the forefront of her mind.

Alex shifts, letting her discomfort leak into her movements. She can tell that Siobhan's the kind of woman who's good at reading people, but Alex has been trained for years in the art of deception. She's good too. Just... not with Maggie, because she's a "Disaster Lesbian." Alex lets Siobhan study her curiously, taking her in as Alex just sits.

"I want to be honest with you, Sir Alex. I have heard a lot about you, and I'm intrigued. I want to know more about you." Siobhan leans forward. "And if things go well... perhaps we can be more than friendly."

Alex lets even more of her discomfort leak into her posture. "I have a fiancee."

Siobhan's eyes squint slightly, slightly unfocused, as she processes this. She leans back and gives Alex a smile, but this one's a lot less cocky. "Your mother didn't tell me about that. Maybe that's why she was so insistent that I wouldn't be able to sweep you off your feet." She lets out a breath. "I apologize, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. He's very lucky."

Alex smiles softly, thinking about her soon-to-be-wife. "Nah. I'm the lucky one. She's amazing." 

Alex feels a dull pang of satisfaction when she sees Siobhan's eyebrows raise. "She, huh? Tell me about her."

Alex smiles. Maybe Siobhan and her could be friends.

***

It's later in the day when Alex comes and finds Maggie on the training field, practicing her movements. Maggie hangs up the practice swords and meets Alex halfway, hugging her tightly and lifting and spinning her for a moment. Alex is laughing softly into Maggie's hair as she's being set down. Alex pulls back and gives Maggie a soft smile. 

"How'd it go?" Maggie asks, her eyebrows scrunching with worry.

"It was fine. I told her about you and she was very respectful and backed off. I think I actually made a friend in her." Alex says. "She said she definitely wants to meet you sometime."

"I'd like that. Maybe tomorrow?" 

"Sure! Then maybe you won't be as jealous." Alex gives her fiancee a wink as Maggie sputters, her cheeks darkening.

"I'm-I'm not jealous!" Maggie continues under her breath. "Anymore..."

"You're cute, babe." Alex kisses her cheek gently.

Maggie sighs, feeling the heat in her cheeks. "If you'd like, I can channel this into something more... productive. Like you."

Alex's chuckles cut off as her pale face turns pink. "Like what?"

"I can take you back to our room and remind you who your fiancee is." Maggie says with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, a chapter! Next chapter will be a new prompt! Wow, I'm sorry about the wait but between 15 credits and friends having rough times, as well as Snowmageddon here in Michigan, I've been running around lol. Thanks for your understanding and hope all's been well with you guys! Let me know if you guys have prompts! Thank you for reading and for your lovely comments! Stay awesome!


	3. Kickin Butt Together (Sanvers)

“I’d love to see more of Alex and Maggie teaming up to fight people.” - Alice on ao3

J’onn listens to the agent’s report while Alex and Maggie are off sitting with Winn, and Alex looks up just in time to see his brows furrow as he glances towards her. She catches his eye and raises her eyebrows. The knight bows their head respectfully to J’onn and then rushes off.

“Sir Alex, Sir Maggie. Come here,” he says in his usual gruff tone.

Maggie and Alex exchange a concerned look before getting up and walking over to J’onn.

“Sir?” Alex stands up straight in front of him.

“There are reports of some extremists hiding out near National City. Normally I would send Supergirl to scout it out, but…” He frowns.

“She took the day off to be with Lena,” Maggie finishes the sentence for him. “Alex and I could just go, sir.”

J’onn nods. “You two are my best field agents and my best fighters.”

“We’re also pretty smart, J’onn. We know when not to engage an enemy. We’ll be okay,” Alex promises.

“Very well, Sir Danvers. If anything happens to you, I’ll have your head.” He says in his serious tone, but his face softens into a smile as he winks. He hands Maggie the physical report. “This contains their location and everything we know so far. Be careful.”

“I’ll keep her out of trouble.” Maggie jokes, not even wincing at the nudge to the ribs she gets from Alex in response.

J'onn nods to them and lets out a deeper breath than usual as the women he views as his daughters walk away from him. Of course they're capable, he wouldn’t let them go on missions if they weren’t. Though with the Danvers-Sawyer women, perhaps “let” is a strong word.

Maggie and Alex find a table nearby that no one’s currently working at and sit down. Maggie shifts her chair so that she's closer to Alex as her wife begins to pour over the notes given to them.

“Alright babe, so it looks like they’ve been hiding out in that old mining area.” Alex murmurs, her brows scrunched together as she focuses.

“The one we keep having to chase bandits and wolves out of? Maybe they’ll finally listen to us and let us blow it up.”

Alex looks up from the papers now spread out in front of her and gives her wife an amused look. “You just want to blow something up.”

Maggie gives her back a playful glare. “Listen. It would be cool, okay? Your sister has explodey eyeballs, she can put them to good use and knock that place down.”

“She's your sister now too, you know. You can always ask her when she gets back,” Alex suggests.

“After we punch some baddies.”

“After we punch some baddies,” Alex confirms, shaking her head with a fond smile at her wife’s antics. “Shall we get going? I can brief you on everything on the way.”

“Sounds good babe.” Maggie pecks her wife’s cheek as she stands up, smirking at how Alex's cheek turns pink.

Alex sits for a second, processing, while Maggie keeps making her way towards the door. Alex jolts and gets up, gathering all the papers before following her wife with a quicker pace so that she can catch up.

“Did I make you malfunction again?” Maggie jokes, gently nudging her wife.

“Maybe.” Alex nudges her wife back before opening the door that exits the DEO for her. “Now do you want to know about those baddies we’re going to fight, or do you want to tease me?”

“I can't do both?” Maggie jokes. At Alex's look, she pretends to zip her lips, a silent promise to at least attempt to be serious.

“Thanks. So it sounds like they’ve been holing up there pretty much since we cleared out those bandits a couple months ago that were preying on travel caravans. We’ve been doing something right in National City since those xenophobes didn’t feel safe enough to stay. They fled and holed up there, it sounds like they’ve been gathering weapons, but nothing too dangerous for us. They have some alien blasters, but I don’t think they figured out how they work. Based on the intel we have on the known people, it doesn’t sound like they have anyone scientifically advanced enough.”

“They're more brutes than brains, huh?” Maggie says.

“Exactly. It doesn’t sound like they have anyone who's trained in martial arts or swords.”

Maggie nods. “We still can't underestimate them. I know you know this babe, but they're dangerous. Especially with those weapons, we have to be careful.”

Alex nods seriously, reaching out to squeeze her wife’s hand gently to reassure her before letting go to check her weapons, making sure they're still in their rightful places. Being the women they are, Alex and Maggie never go anywhere unarmed, especially not on a mission. They both always have hidden blades or alien weapons on them, and since they're going on a mission, they have weapons all over. They even have experimental blasters, slightly higher tech than the one the CADMUS supporters have stolen. Plus, they have brains and brawn, so these they know will work to a certain extent.

The guards nod to them as they make their way out of the city. Now that they're out of the walls of National City, their gaits are faster, more confident, and they're more alert as they head towards the old mine, a familiar path by now.

Alex and Maggie crouch as they make their way over hills and through lightly wooded areas, taking a shortcut that will keep them hidden much easier than taking the main road. It isn’t until they get towards where the doors used to be before they broke them down during the last time they cleared it out that they hear anything out of the ordinary. Voices. At least a dozen of them.

Alex and Maggie exchange a determined look and draw their blades, creeping up what has turned into a dirt path towards a cracked wooden door frame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, your local cryptid actually has a chapter?? Wild. Thanks for hanging in there y’all, this semester has been kicking my butt lol. There's only one month left and then it’s summer! I really hope I actually have time to sit down and relax and write, because I’m taking Calculus over the summer,, Yay me right? But hey life’s been good! I have a good support group here at school now, some really good friends, and a really great girlfriend! So it’s been real gay 😊 Thank you for your patience and for reading! Your amazing comments make my day! Stay awesome!


End file.
